


盐与石

by hamLock



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Healing, Healing Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sculpture Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, War Veteran Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>改编自皮格马利翁的神话故事。Steve是退伍军人，用雕刻作为心理治疗的方法，结果爱上了他的雕塑，迫切地希望它能活过来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	盐与石

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salt & Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903688) by [tumtatumtum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum). 



最后一次海外服役结束后，Steve开始了“那样东西”的雕刻。Sam，他最好的朋友兼僚机搭档，说即使是“美国队长”也得找个发泄的渠道（Steve一直恨死了那个昵称，但自从咆哮突击队的大半队员在九头蛇的伏击下牺牲以后，他就带着骄傲与沉重的心情接受了它）。

“说真的哥们，你得有个兴趣爱好。你的负能量都快传遍整个退伍军人诊所了，知道那有多糟吗。”

Steve叹气。他别着四块奖章离开部队，Fury将军和他用力地握手，然而多数日子里他总觉得自己只带回了满满一卡车的情感包袱。Sam说得对。连前台的Darcy也开始喊他丧气鬼。当然是在她没有对他的肱二头肌动手动脚的时候。

Steve很幸运，他的作品总是卖得挺好。主要感谢Natasha，Stark画廊性格强硬、精于算计的主管。她那4英寸的细高跟鞋哒哒响起，Steve顿时成了画廊最炙手可热的艺术家，成交的价格让Steve只瞥一眼就面红耳赤。

“行了，Rogers。就算你没什么天赋，老太太们冲着那对胸肌也肯定高高兴兴掏腰包。更何况你还是个天才。所以行业竞争再激烈，我也要不遗余力保你成功。”

Steve挑眉看她，Natasha也扬起化妆精致的眉毛。

“你也许上过战场，但艺术批评家你可未必应付得来。”

Steve哈哈大笑。那感觉恍如隔世，他的面部肌肉都快忘了该怎样动作。

在Sam的督促和Natasha的鼓励下，Steve装好卡车，前往父亲留给他的偏远农舍。父亲离世前不久买下了它，计划让Sarah和Steve搬去居住，想着乡间新鲜空气对儿子的肺有好处。后来无论生活多么艰难，Sarah始终没有卖掉它。她连结婚戒指都卖了，也不曾动过这片地方。

“这是他希望给予我们的美好生活，Steve。我决不会放弃他的梦想。”

她确实没有放弃。从护士岗位上退休后，Sarah搬到了农舍隔壁的小屋里，每天侍奉花草，照看苹果树，对前门那棵结实的橡树说话。Steve的父亲就葬在树下。

Steve跳下卡车，砰地关上门，打开后挡板卸下行李。他在半小时内收拾妥当，之后的一整天都耗在镇上的小型超市里。结账收银的是一位名叫Peggy的老妇人（她还卖给他不少食品杂货）。他用鸡蛋和面包片做晚餐，安安静静地吃完。他坐在门外母亲的椅子上，夏日微风拂过门廊，苹果树上萤火虫闪烁。

他没有在橡树前对父母说话。当晚他在恐惧中尖叫着醒来。

第二天他买下一块大理石。卖家是一对双胞胎，奇怪的口音听上去非常像俄语。他们让Steve想起吉普赛人，那姑娘拍拍石头，给了Steve一个会心的眼神。这对他而言算是一场奇遇。

Steve将大理石运到距离母亲住宅半英里的破败农舍，安置在谷仓中央。晚上他从Peggy那里买来凿子和锤子，以及一些其他东西。听说他要做雕塑，她十分高兴。

“尝试创造对你有好处。”她和善地说，Steve惊讶地望向她。多数人看不出他是退伍军人，看不出他心头被幽灵缠绕、风声鹤唳草木皆兵。

“谢谢，女士，我也希望如此。”他小声说，她伸手拍拍他的手背。他猝然抽回手，撞倒了一个糖果架。他红着脸连声道歉，幸好Peggy没有苛责，只是让他收拾干净。

一位拄着拐杖的老人从里屋出来察看这阵动静。他的目光和Steve见过的所有老兵一模一样，Steve向他恭敬地颔首。老人对Steve和蔼地笑着挥了挥手，手指上有一圈闪亮的金黄。Steve认出那和Peggy手上的是一对戒指，心里一阵莫名的痛楚。他们彼此打量了一眼，那一眼的沧桑、理解与欣赏足以将Steve击倒。

“我叫Daniel Sousa。看来你已经见过我的老伴了。需要工作的话来找我们吧。你显然可以胜任装货架的活儿。”

Steve点头谢过他们，然后匆忙逃离。做晚餐的时候他几乎有种成就感。

他又在尖叫中醒来。咆哮突击队的脸孔在眼前闪过，扭曲破碎、鲜血淋漓。

***

他先雕出大致的轮廓。只是一个混沌模糊的人体形象，但Steve经过数小时的考虑，已经构想出合适的动作。这尊人像应当是站立着的，左脚微微向前。双臂展开，为的是拥抱还是战斗留给观者自己定夺。Steve还想不出男人的具体面容，他觉得等到那一步自然能水到渠成。

夜晚，他梦见自己回到了前线。漫天子弹呼啸，忽然身后充当掩体的石头化作了人形。它悬停在他身上，沉默不动，保护他不受子弹和挫败感的侵扰。

Steve醒来时没有尖叫，虽然还是出了一身冷汗。这是个进步。

***

第一凿下意识地落在面部，Steve自己都吃了一惊。他清楚地知道这不符合雕塑的流程，但他实在情难自禁。他需要这男人有一张脸。

他需要有个可以说话的人。

所以他最先雕琢的是嘴唇。甜蜜、柔软，线条优美，稍稍撅起。唇瓣微张，Steve仿佛能听见呼吸的声音。清晨苏醒时的叹息，以及因为满腔热爱与真情吐露的呻吟和词句。

Steve的目光在那双唇上久久徘徊，赞叹地凝视。他几乎能听到那双嘴唇会发出的声音——语调比想象中高一些，像Steve的。充满温暖，刚毅而体贴。Steve抚摸着那双嘴唇，在突然爆发的疯狂中吻了上去。

在他唇下纹丝不动的大理石显得十分冰冷，但Steve敢赌上自己死气沉沉的生活发誓，石块中有什么东西喘息着微微拱起迎上了他的吻。Steve敢发誓，尽管闭着眼睛、心脏砰砰直跳，他绝对听见了一声甜蜜的轻叹，接着嘴唇上拂过一阵吐息。

震惊之下Steve睁开双眼，然而谷仓里只有他自己。除了未完成的雕塑和几只老鼠，他孤身一人。

Steve叹了口气，伸手抹了一把脸，盯着尚未完成的杰作。他摇摇头离开谷仓，沿着小路回到空荡荡的小屋，一个人吃完晚餐。

那天晚上他梦见自己被困在棺材里，正要恐慌发作时，脖颈间忽然出现嘴唇的触感，一路向上吻到他的脸颊、他紧闭的眼睑，吻去他的泪水。那双嘴唇发出甜蜜的呢喃，诉说他有多么坚强多么美好，告诉他那不是他的错。

Steve刚准备反驳，它顿时低吼起来，愤愤地咬住他的耳垂。Steve惊呼一声醒来，抬手去摸耳朵，那里一阵刺痛。镜子里映出了齿痕，Steve瞠目结舌。但他看了一会儿耳垂上的咬痕，微笑起来。

“混蛋。”他嘟囔着，几乎要咯咯笑出声，转头看看闹钟，已经到了晨跑的时间。

今天他终于不再像一具空壳。

***

Steve原本只打算完成下颏，却在不知不觉间消磨了整整两天。一旦开始雕琢人像的脸，半途收手的感觉就像是背叛。等到终于完成，已经是第三天的日出时分。Steve上身赤裸，汗流浃背、气喘吁吁，心里却是前所未有的畅快。

那张脸……十足英俊。颧骨分明，下颌线条有力，眼眸深情似水，额头比Steve原先设想的宽阔一些。人像的头发很长，Steve的手指可以在其中爬梳，可以抓住发丝，可以在那双嘴唇亲吻胸膛时用掌心轻抚……

Steve低下头，惊讶地发现他硬了，多年来第一次。他半是愧疚半是责备地望向雕塑，却在看到它的表情时愣怔了——

那是全然的爱慕。Steve呼吸凝滞，再度靠近雕像贴上那双冰凉的唇。然后他红着脸退开，紧张地挠挠后颈。

“对不起，我唐突了。呃，抱歉。”Steve期期艾艾地说，“那是不对的。”他简单地下了结论，然后捡起沾满灰尘的上衣，决定回屋睡一觉。

他离开前顿了一下，又回去亲了亲雕像的脸颊。

“晚安。”他轻声道。

是夜，Steve盯着雕像的眼睛，而雕像在端详他，目光缓缓扫过Steve的身体。Steve无法动作，那张脸从黑暗里凭空出现，和他说话，赞美他的身材和容貌。

“美妙至极，亲爱的，你简直不像真人。瞧瞧那双蓝眼睛——足够让人溺死在里面。”

Steve笑着问雕像从哪学来这么俗气的话。雕像勾起微笑，低头去吻Steve的髋骨，Steve一阵颤抖。

“不是谁都能想出‘晚安’这么妙的台词。还有你那漂亮的屁股。知道你转身走开的时候是什么样子吗？要命啊，Rogers。翘得不像话。”

Steve咯咯笑着翻了个身，那张脸和他一起笑，对着他的肚子噗了一声。

“我是认真的，你走路那姿势可能让老太太们心脏病发作呢。真不知道牧师怎么允许你礼拜天进教堂的。”

Steve大笑着醒来，几个月来第一次笑得这样激烈，小腹甚至有些酸痛。然而等到渐渐安静下来，他想起上次开怀大笑是什么时候——Dugan把点燃的鞭炮扔在法国人椅子下面，法国人大叫着“Secre BLEU”，一板一眼的法国腔让Steve忍俊不禁。

Steve发现自己的笑声变成了啜泣，他忽然渴望那尊雕塑可以像梦里一样张开双臂抱住他。然而雕塑并非真的活物，现实中没有人会来到床前抚慰他。

那一晚Steve没有再睡着。

***

Steve把床垫搬到了谷仓。他在清醒时也开始对雕塑说话。都是些琐碎小事——大理石的易碎程度让他多么沮丧，以及他对雕塑的最终形象究竟有何设想。

“说起来，我还没给你取名字。你觉得……Galateo怎么样？”

谷仓里一片死寂。

“好吧好吧。这样确实傻透了。现实生活怎么会有那种事情。”

Steve叹了口气继续雕琢。他想在睡前完成雕塑的脖颈。他希望今夜能埋首于那里放肆地哭一场。

“如果真有奇迹存在，我更希望它发生在当初的战场上。那样的话……”

Steve又叹一口气接着切削。动作很慢，非常慢，充满了爱意。或许听上去很荒谬，但他不想给雕塑造成任何不必要的疼痛。

“人生已经够痛苦了，谁知道被从岩石中凿刻出来又是什么感觉呢。”

雕塑脸上没有任何反应，但Steve乐于猜测他会喜欢这样的体贴。

那天晚上Steve躺到床上，注视着雕塑已经完全成形的头颅和颈项。脖颈的线条强健结实，左侧的筋腱突出，造成一种蓄势待发的感觉，仿佛雕塑中的人正竭尽全力试图破开桎梏来到观者面前。Steve给了雕塑一个飞吻，喃喃说出一声“晚安”。

夜晚梦中，Steve浑身动弹不得。他又被黑暗笼罩，然而这一次黑暗不再气势汹汹充满威胁。相反，它像是一张舒适的毯子，他在漆黑中磨蹭着雕像的脖颈，在耳垂上亲吻啃咬。雕像在Steve脸上印下温柔的吻，遍布面颊的每一处，从眼睑到颧骨到下颏。

“Bucky。”雕像小声道，这是他今晚说的第一句话。

“嗯？”Steve轻哼着，迷失在Bucky颈间的汗水气息中。他舔去水珠，尝到岩石的味道。

“那是我的名字。这样你等会儿就知道该喊什么了。”

Steve轻笑一声咬住那片肌肤。

“‘Bucky’是什么蠢名字？”

雕像抽身皱眉。它……不， **他** ，视线像大头针一样钉住Steve，严肃、认真还带着一丝嗔怒。

Steve吞咽了一下，感觉下身从来没有像此刻这样硬过。

“你或许给了我形体，Steven Grant Rogers，可我还是个独立的人。我要给自己取名字。”

Steve缓缓点头，伸手捧住Bucky的脸颊。

“我知道，我知道Buck。”

雕像……Bucky……对Steve咧嘴笑起来，Steve顿时像是全身心沐浴在阳光下。那视线友善又邪魅，暗示着性、爱与关怀。Steve看得移不开眼。

“你有心给我命名，没关系甜心，我很喜欢。”

然后雕像俯身，嘴唇贴上Steve的，饥渴难耐，欲火高涨。

“再喊一次。”

Steve呻吟着服从了，一遍又一遍。

***

Steve将母亲的苹果树结的果实送给Peggy。她笑容满面，他长出一口气，终于在社交上迈出了正确的一步。

“它们肯定能卖个好价钱。Dan也会乐坏的，他最喜欢脆苹果的口感。”

Steve点点头，嘀咕着小事一桩。Peggy笑得更灿烂了。

“胡说。你母亲过去经常送苹果来，这里的人爱死它们了。Dan不会是唯一高兴的人。”

接着Peggy朝Steve沾满大理石粉尘的上衣点头示意。

“创作进展如何？你母亲总是说你很有艺术天赋。”

Steve脸红了，每次受到表扬都是这样。Peggy的笑容带了点苦涩，刚要伸手去戳Steve，又忽然想起了什么，立刻收回手。Steve非常感激，但还是免不了心生羞愧。他清了清嗓子结结巴巴地回答：

“相当不错。手头有事情做总归是好的。”

Peggy点头，然后又问：

“噩梦怎么样？”

Steve目瞪口呆地看着她。Peggy耸耸肩说：

“Dan总是反复梦见他的腿断掉。现在也一样，只是频率小了。我会梦见在海外失去的人们——那些突然中断的任务汇报。”

Steve的眉毛快挑到额头上面了。

Peggy轻快地点头：“Carter特工，英国特别行动处，后转至战略科学团，为您效劳。我在外面失去了太多优秀的特工，最后自己也开始出外勤。在战略科学团遇到了Daniel——两个饱受创伤的士兵，自然而然就在一起了。”

Steve知道自己瞠目结舌。Peggy身上完全看不出特工的影子，这很能说明问题。Steve的敏锐度高得吓人，Peggy的职业素养显然 **极为** 优秀。

Peggy俯身倚在两人之间的桌子上，旁边放着那篮苹果。“我的意思是，在开始和别人说话之前我始终没有任何好转。直到遇见某个人。不一定非得是爱情层面，可你总得找个人倾诉，有人陪伴。把自己封锁在孤岛上很不健康——外面的世界就在那里，无论你是否愿意面对它。”

Steve微微点头。他早就听过类似的话，然而一位过来人的劝告显然分量更重。

“我尽力而为。谢谢你，女士。”

Steve快步走出了商店。他倒入Bucky刚刚雕成的臂弯中，脸埋在Bucky的颈项以及宽阔漂亮的肩膀上。Steve紧紧搂住Bucky，依偎着雕塑无法收紧的怀抱。那对手臂同样完美，末端是精妙绝伦的手掌，掌心宽阔，手指粗长却不失优雅，向前伸展似乎要抓住创造它们的艺术家。

“我和你说话，我有你。我永远拥有你，对不对Buck？”Steve啜泣道，绝望地紧贴着Bucky半成型的身体，迫切地渴望雕塑能够抱住他，哪怕一次。只要一次。

那天晚上，Steve的噩梦前所未有地严重，这多少证明了什么。他梦见九头蛇抓住了Bucky，将他捆在桌上。那具完美的胴体无处不表现出惊惶。他惊恐万状、不住地 **乞求** Steve救救他，可Steve做不到。Steve被铁链拴在一边，在恐惧中眼睁睁看着九头蛇一把扯断Bucky美丽的手臂。左臂，Steve刚刚给予他的。Bucky发出垂死动物的哀号，直直瞪着Steve。他的眼里没有愤怒，只是难以置信。

Steve嘶吼着醒来，跌跌撞撞地拿起手电筒照向——

Bucky。还矗立在那里，完好无损。Steve翻来覆去地查看Bucky的手臂，喃喃道：“你很安全，你没有事，那不是真的。只是一个梦，你很安全——”

Steve不确定自己是在对谁说话。他紧紧抱住Bucky，一直到太阳升起。

那天Steve没有继续雕琢Bucky。他们经受的苦难够多了。他用白布盖住Bucky的肩膀，坐在对面的床垫上久久地凝视，最后昏昏沉沉地陷入睡眠。

在梦里，Bucky背对着他，第一次对Steve态度冷淡。Steve痛苦地向他伸出手，Bucky躲开了。

“别。”Bucky说，他的语气冰冷强硬。Steve的手指握成拳头，又一次感到孤苦无依。他开始狠狠地打自己耳光，惩罚自己再度搞砸了一切。

“ **住，手。** ”Bucky的嗓音越发冷硬。Steve停下动作，却仍然无法直视Bucky。

“想让我和你在一起？”Bucky嘶声问道。Steve在无助中疯狂地点头。

“那就让我变得 **更强大** 。因为我决不容许自己看着你慢慢死掉。”

说完Bucky消失在黑暗里。Steve伴随着一阵心悸醒来，一把掀开被子抓起凿子。

***

Steve没日没夜地工作，像是疯了一样。完工的时候他手上流着鲜血，滴在Bucky的脖颈和躯干上，让Bucky显得格外妖异美丽。它完成了，终于做完了。Bucky再也不会那样脆弱了。

那条手臂仿佛真的是用金属制成。假如Steve是那种沾沾自喜的人，他一定会为此惊叹不已。他的确超越了自己。

“现在你有能力保护我们两个了，Buck。那种遭遇再也不会发生，我发誓。还差最后一步，好让所有人知道你是我的。”

Steve将自己那颗星星蚀刻在Bucky手臂上。当年沙场点兵意气风发时这是他为之骄傲的饰物。后来，它却只是不断地提醒他究竟失去了多少。而现在，它重又令他满腔自豪。如此美丽、如此强悍的造物，用他的纹饰当之无愧。

那天夜里Bucky在梦中将Steve吻醒，左手温柔地抚摸他的面颊，Steve因为金属的冰凉触感打了个颤。

“一般人只会送鲜花。”Bucky调侃道，Steve又忍不住揣度他那副腔调是从哪里学来的。

“你是特别的，Buck。”Steve反驳，Bucky对他温柔地笑，笑容里带着一丝哀伤。

“你也一样，Stevie。你也非同一般。”

***

几个月过去，Steve就要雕好Bucky了。还剩最后一根小脚趾，Bucky就……完成了。

“来嘛Steve，我准备好了！快点来完成我。”Bucky总是请求，而Steve每次都摇摇头，继续用舌尖细细描摹Bucky完美的腹肌。盐和石块的味道，他的最爱。

“你会离开我。他们都走了。”一天晚上Steve轻声说，Bucky将他紧紧抱在怀里。

“你要相信我。我哪里也不去。”

***

Steve在一个寒冷的秋夜完成了Bucky。

他放下凿子，注视着全世界最美丽的造物。Bucky的腹肌雕刻得并不夸张，但也十分明显。一道漂亮的V形人鱼线，下面是松垂的阴茎（“嗷，拜托Steve，一点乐子都不给人家嘛？”），Steve知道那话儿硬起来相当可观。比他自己的略小一点，但在他手里无比契合，被Steve百般关照时会美妙地抽动，汩汩流出的液体会滴落在手指和小臂上。他的臀部更是精巧的工艺品，结实挺翘，腰窝微微凹陷。Steve曾在许多个晚上贪婪地抓住那里，揉捏着饱满的臀肉。

然而他和Bucky从未真正做爱。Steve不会——他不能。他无法接受次日清晨醒来身边没有Bucky。

Steve站起来转身走开，远离谷仓迈向小屋。他几个月没有在那里住过了。他静静地做好晚餐，凄然一人，坐在门廊外面看所剩无几的萤火虫飞舞。

他静静地坐在橡树下和父母说话，向他们讲述他的Bucky。

他孤身躺倒在床上，没有梦到任何事任何人。他全然孤独。

***

Steve醒来时发现一双柔软的嘴唇贴着自己。他猛地睁开眼睛，若不是怀抱如此温暖舒适，他心头早就警铃大作。然而等到真正看清床上的美景，他全身的血液顿时涌到了下体。

Bucky。美丽的，狡黠的，笑吟吟的， **活生生的** Bucky。血肉与金属而非岩石构成的Bucky。Bucky笑着俯视他，再次吻得Steve呼吸困难。Steve总算反应过来，一把抱住Bucky让两人翻了个身，自己赤裸的身躯压住Bucky温热的胴体。

“提醒一句，”Steve低头在Bucky颈边和肩头吮吸，这一次吻痕终于能 **留驻** 。Bucky急促地喘息，“把一个人扔在谷仓里让他自己从大理石中爬出来可是非常失礼的行为。Sarah会为你感到羞耻的，我不得不光着身子一路走回家。”

Steve对着Bucky的喉咙大笑，“家”这个词让他心生暖意。他们的家。Bucky和Steve的，永远的避风港。永远在一起。

“我会补偿你。”Steve承诺，嘴唇贴着Bucky的肌肤，光滑且布满汗水。肉体和盐，他最钟爱的味道，“用尽余生来补偿，我保证，Bucky。我至亲至爱的Bucky。”Steve用唇舌将誓言印刻在Bucky的皮肤上。

“你他妈最好说到做到，Rogers。如果你不介意的话，我们的余生从现在开始。快点打开我， **操** 我，Stevie。”Bucky呻吟道，Steve发出一声呜咽。

他对时间失去了概念，恍惚间只剩下肢体交缠、肌肤相亲，还有很多的润滑剂。但是Steve清楚地记得当他开拓Bucky的身体时，那双美妙诱人的嘴唇发出的每一声喘息、呻吟和惊叫。Steve终于摆好姿势，一边温柔地亲吻Bucky一边顶进那个完美的、一张一合的小穴（他不知道这要归功于谁——绝对不是他雕出来的）。

“直到最后，亲爱的。”Steve如是许诺，万分诚恳。Bucky点头，险些被呛着，不知是因为唾液还是胸中满溢的感情。

“直到万物尽头，我保证。 **拜托** ，Stevie……”

Bucky体内那么炙热，Steve觉得自己要被烧化了。包裹Steve阴茎的身体甜蜜湿润，紧致得像是永远不愿放他离开。Steve咬住Bucky的脖子，强忍着立即射出来的冲动，他清楚自己撑不了多久。

“ **他妈的** Rogers，你再不赶紧操进来，我就去找别人了——”

Bucky话音未落，Steve低吼一声开始用力挺动腰胯，牙齿陷进Bucky的肩膀。Bucky大笑、呻吟，在Steve耳畔悄声说着下流放荡的话语。

“对，没错，就是那样。 **操** ，Stevie你真是棒极了。这么好，这么美。被困在那里，感觉你的大手摸遍我的全身，那就是一种折磨。你雕琢我的老二和屁股的时候我高潮了差不多十次，感觉它们都在为你 **律动** 。”

Steve呻吟着将Bucky的双腿压向身体，几乎将身下的人对折：“想要全部的你，Buck。有没有看到我——”

“像个变态一样对着我自渎射了我一身？操当然了，Stevie——你一定得再来一次，我会为你好好摆姿势。天哪宝贝，你的老二才是真正的杰作， **上帝啊** ——”

Steve咆哮起来，冲刺的动作越发狂热。客房的床在他们身下摇晃，Steve知道他们迟早要把它折腾散架。他对此非常期待。

“是嘛，宝贝？有没有想象它这样插进你的身体，填满你饥渴的小洞？我敢说你肯定不是我创造出来的Buck，你天生就是该死的完美。”

Bucky **尖叫** 起来，身体紧绷，弓着背射了出来，充满生气，如此真实。Steve和他一同攀上高潮，呻吟着Bucky的名字，阴茎在Bucky体内搏动。

他们相互交缠着躺在那里，黏腻汗湿， **生机勃勃** 。Steve哭了，那是幸福的泪水，他听见两人的心脏以相同的节奏跳动。Bucky抚摸着他的头发，在他耳边温柔地呢喃。

“同一颗心，宝贝。别害怕，甜心，我哪儿也不去。”

***

Steve和Bucky手牵手走进Peggy的店面，容光焕发，笑得像中学孩子。Peggy眉毛惊讶地抬高，她回头跑到店铺后面找Dan。

“我早告诉你不会有事的，Peg。”他说着看那两个人像老夫老妻一样采购杂货。Bucky让他微微皱眉——那男人表现得像是一辈子没见过肉桂烤麦片一样。

“我只是欣慰他终于找到了另一半。我答应过他母亲要好好照顾他。”

Dan揽住Peggy的胳膊亲了亲她的额头。这动作十分亲密熟稔，Peggy一直很喜欢。

“我们最好给Bucky一份工作。他不和Steve对视的时候总是一副迷茫的样子。”Peggy打趣道，Dan点点头。

Bucky欣喜若狂。Steve有点嫉妒外面的世界要占用Bucky的时间，Peggy笑着保证不碰他的人。Bucky挑了挑眉毛说：

“我才不做这种保证呢。”

那天晚上Steve将Bucky按进床垫狠狠干了一轮，然后把他拉进浴室，从头到脚洗得干干净净，再用毛巾包成一个暖和开心的Bucky卷放到床上。Steve爬到他身边贴着他躺下，在Bucky唇上印下纯洁的亲吻。Bucky叹息着，餍足而温暖地回吻。困在大理石中太久，温暖的感觉弥足珍贵。

“别担心，亲爱的。我们有整整一晚呢。”Bucky轻声道，Steve回以笑容。

“我们有整整一生，Buck。而我希望好好享受。”

他们做到了。


End file.
